


【迈all】少女0，站起来了

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 积极响应德甲婊子文学号召——马克斯·迈尔在227后大受刺激，决定喝下菠菜汁变成秃头大猛1疯狂报复背叛他的男人和他的现任，把他俩变成自己的婊子
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Max Meyer, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich/Max Meyer, Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer, Max Meyer/all
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	【迈all】少女0，站起来了

迈尔喝完菠菜汁一觉醒来，世界变了，几把比原来长了10倍，一拳能给十个现在时托雷斯做拳交，他恢复了信心，不再是那个在科隆都踢不上球的小可怜了。他雄赳赳气昂昂出门，首先把科隆主帅爆炒了一通，然后连夜坐飞机飞回伦敦，把霍奇森捆了起来，先用拳头给他肛交了三个小时，再亲自上阵磨针，用十倍长的大几把这个毁了他职业生涯的老头草的叫苦不迭，最后，霍太公被操到中风连夜送入院疗养。

霍奇森被送上担架抬走了，然而迈尔并不解恨，时至今日他最恨的依然是那个沙尔克时期的初恋，who更高更快更强，永远比他更受关注，更受欢迎。他就是转投拜仁的磁卡。可恨的是，磁卡还找了个新的美娇妻鸡哥，每天小夫妻贴贴，好不恩爱。他们在这一端秀恩爱，迈尔在另一端眼巴巴看着，好气好气好气，直到有天，神灵响应了这份惊人的怨恨，给迈尔发了一瓶菠菜汁。少女0站起来了。

迈尔打定主意，飞也似的赶向慕尼黑。他一冲进安联球场就看见磁卡在后入鸡哥。迈尔本来还有一点少女心没被自己杀死，但现在被杀死了。他怒从心头起，恶向胆边生，如果他还是227的他，只会被磁卡无情推倒在草地上无1无靠，但现在，迈尔也变秃了，变强了。磁卡看见他很惊讶，整个人可以说石化了，几把也还插在鸡哥的身体里，他走到磁卡身后，脱下裤子，把十倍长的大几把对准磁卡后庭插了进去。

三个人同时挤出一声惨叫。磁卡之前没做过0，后穴很紧，迈尔一插进去就爽的神游天外。这就是做1的感觉吗？做1原来可以这么爽吗？真奇怪，爆炒没有姓名的科隆主帅和霍太公的时候，迈尔并不能感觉到爽，只有麻木的虚无。但爆炒磁卡，他刻骨铭心的初恋，是全新的体验，全新的感受。他的十倍长大几把自动溢出了很多汁，给磁卡的后庭润滑，然后他就顺利抽插，做起活塞运动了。他一动，磁卡也跟着动，加倍反馈到被磁卡压着的鸡哥身上，所以他每动一次，鸡哥都要惨叫的更大声点，和磁卡的惨叫琴瑟和鸣，相映成趣。

吵死了。我们刚认识的时候，你就这么吵，现在你抢走了我男人，还是这么吵！迈尔内射在磁卡的身体里，直接结果是磁卡又高潮了一波，也内射在鸡哥身体里。但不得不说，鸡哥就是鸡哥，遭到这种程度的袭击后，两只手还在地上摸索，想找到武器防身。迈尔一声冷笑，把三明治中间的磁卡推开，一把揪住鸡毛，也就是鸡哥的头毛，强迫他含住自己的十倍大几把。鸡哥当然不甘心，张嘴就咬下去，迈尔又一声冷笑，说你要是不照做，我今晚就把你男人磁卡草到脱肛。爱情面前，高傲的鸡哥也低下了高傲的鸡头，他像个无耻婊子一样用力含住了迈尔的十倍长几把。迈尔被吸痛了，伸手就是一耳光，草尼玛，你会不会服侍男人，难道磁卡没要求你口交过，他凭什么这么宠你。

磁卡在一旁看在眼里痛在心里，他跪在迈尔脚边哀求，可以爆炒他，不要爆炒鸡哥，他还好，但鸡哥那么高傲一人被人强奸了会自杀的。迈尔三声冷笑，那岂不是更好。这个时候，神灵又回应了他的感召，他的十倍长大几把原地有丝分裂了，分成了两个五倍长中几把，他一把揪住猫毛，也就是磁卡的头毛，把他扔到地板上和鸡哥排排躺，把两个五倍长中几把对准了他们的穴，同时插了进去。三个人又挤出一声惨叫--

就这样，迈尔操了他们三天三夜，拜仁发布了失踪人口告示，可没人知道磁卡鸡哥去哪了，还当他们227之后还不嫌腻，自个找了小黑屋快活去了呢。未料到，小情侣还未出山，就已双双成了复仇前任的婊子。


End file.
